


Tender Love and Care

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Body Worship, Boundaries, Bubble Bath, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Home Made Deserts, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Menstrual Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safewords, Trans Keith (Voltron), bath bombs, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith's period hits him and Shiro is the best boyfriend of the year.





	Tender Love and Care

Shiro did not expect to be woken up by his boyfriend cursing and screaming as the sound of water running filled the halls. Shiro climbed out of bed, only half awake so he didn't notice the blood in the sheets. When he made it to the bathroom though and he saw a pissed Keith bent over the sink with his white boxers in hand, all became clear.

"Oh baby..." Shiro snuck up behind him and kissed his head, "Let me handle that for you."

"No, I made this mess, I should clean it up." Keith chokes on tears, "Shit, I liked these, too."

"Then I'll buy you a new pair, just like them." Shiro kisses the back of his neck, "Just get in the bath, love and I'll handle everything, I promise. You can even have the bubble bath if you want."

Keith perks up, "You mean the bath bomb, right? With all the stars and stuff?"

Shiro smirks and kisses his cheek, "Why not both? Just let me deal with the stains and you get comfortable."

Keith sighs and nods reluctantly, "Oh, okay Shiro. Thanks."

He hesitantly slips from his boyfriend's arms, gives him a kiss and then fills the bath. Shiro turns his face away as he hears Keith take his shirt off, knowing his boyfriend isn't quite comfortable with Shiro seeing that part of him without a binder. Shiro finishes getting the worst of the blood out as Keith finishes running the bath. He keeps his back to it as he walks out and hears Keith get in with a lovely sigh of bliss.

Shiro checks their bed and yep, blood there too. He strips the sheets and drags them downstairs. He starts cleaning out the stain in them, while going through a mental checklist of what could help Keith right now. 

Putting his favourite soft shirt and period PJ bottoms in the tumble so they're nice and warm would be good, along with one of their black towels. He's gonna need to get some pain killers, pineapple and chocolate too, Keith struggles in his periods without them. There's that The Dragon Prince show they haven't watched yet, which should help take his mind off it for most of the day. Should probably toss the mini beanbag in the microwave for a little while, too, so Keith can put it on his lap for pains.

Finished with the stains, Shiro puts them in the washing machine, along with a few other things. He goes through their cupboards and grabs the painkillers and a glass, then takes them upstairs.

Shiro knocks on the door, "Keith? I've got some pain killers and a glass for you. Do you want it now?"

"Yes please, Shiro." Keith's voice calls, "It's okay if you come in."

Shiro smiles as he sees Keith curled up in the bath, dark and glittery bubbles piled high to cover him, "You happy there, baby?"

"Really." Keith smiles, "Thanks Shiro. I owe you one."

Shiro smiles and sets them down, "I'll come back for the glass in a while."

Keith nods, "Okay."

Shiro leaves the room, blowing a kiss and a wink to Keith as he does, then he goes to their room with Keith's laughter filling his ears. He rummages through their draws to find Keith's reusable pads, a pair of underwear, the trousers and Keith's comfort shirt. He leaves the pads and underwear on their bed, after putting fresh sheets on them, then grabs a towel and puts them in the tumble.

He goes through the cupboard and finds a few tins of pineapple, ruby chocolate and strawberries. 

He opens one of the tins and slices up the pineapple pieces, then washes the strawberries and cuts off their stalks. He puts the chocolate in a jug, the puts that jug in the microwave for a while so it can melt. He organises the pineapple and strawberry in a dish, then for an afterthought, puts some ice cream in the middle. The chocolate finishes melting in time for him to poor it over the desert and he looks at it in pride.

It’s not much, but Shiro’s pineapple and chocolate surprise almost always puts a smile on Keith’s face, so this shouldn’t be any different.

Shiro puts it on the coffee table in the living room, then turns on the TV to Netflix. It doesn't take him long to find The Dragon Prince and he sets it up ready for Keith to come down. He mentally checks that he's done everything, then remembers he still has things in the tumble and needs to put the bean bag in the microwave.

He goes back to the bathroom, "How much longer do you wanna be in here, sweetie?"

"I was about to get out, actually. Do you need to use it?" Keith calls.

Shiro shakes his head, "Nah, just got a few surprises, so I wanted to make sure I've done them all in time."

Keith laughs softly, "You spoil me, Takashi."

Shiro smiles, "Nah, I just treat you how you deserve. Don't worry about washing the bath, I'll do that. You just get comfy. I'll get you a towel and your clothes will be on your bed."

Keith sniffles, "Okay. Thanks Shiro. I love you."

Shiro's heart does a little jump, "I love you too, Keith."

He heads down to the tumble and pulls everything in it out. Shiro finds the beanbag and puts it in the microwave for a minute. He puts the cloths in their room and then holds it to Keith by sticking his hand through the door. Shiro feels Keith take the towel and hears the sounds of him wrapping it around himself.

"You can come in, Shiro." Keith declares.

Shiro opens the door and giggles a little when he sees that Keith's hair has turned into a rat's nest, "Need help with that?"

Keith, already holding a brush, hesitates, "It, it's fine you know, you don't have to do this stuff for me."

Shiro smiles and takes the hand with the brush in it, "But I want to. I want you happy, Keith. Anything is worth that."

Keith chokes up and buries his face in Shiro's chest. Shiro smiles and gently takes the brush from his hand, carding his fingers through Keith's hair first to get out the worst of the knots.

Then he lets Keith sit in his lap while he combs his hair. He works the kinks out with loving touches and murmurs, which bring Keith to tears of laughter and love.

Finally, Keith's hair is both dry enough and detangled, so while Keith gets dressed, Shiro washes the bath clean.

They meet up downstairs at about the same time and Shiro gets the absolute pleasure of seeing his boyfriend grinning from ear to ear, "You made pineapple and chocolate surprise."

"Yeah, this time the surprise is strawberries and ice cream." Shiro wraps his arms around his waist, "Do you like it?"

Keith rubs at his eyes and turns around to loop his arms around Shiro's shoulders, "I love it. I love you." Some tears slip out as he buries his face in Shiro's shoulder, "Thank you, Takashi. Thank you."

Shiro cradles his boyfriend close and kisses the top of his head, "My pleasure."

The two settle in for the binge, Shiro insisting on carrying Keith to the sofa, who giggles and half heartedly squirms to get away. Once Keith is sat down, Shiro goes to get the mini bean bag from the microwave. He puts it on Keith’s stomach for him, who sighs in bliss and melts into the sofa. Shiro takes the the pineapple and chocolate surprise to put in his lap and they use their forks to feed each other. They excitedly watch the new series and when it's over, the surprise is long gone.

"Today was wonderful, Takashi." Keith murmurs from his seat in Shiro's lap, where he’d moved after claiming his bean bag had gotten cold, "Thank you."

Shiro smiles, runs his fingers through his boyfriend's now dry hair and kisses his forehead, "My pleasure, love."

Keith flushes, an idea coming to mind, "Shiro, could.... could I, uhhh.... could I maybe-"

Keith cuts himself off.

Shiro blinks, "It's okay, baby, you can tell me."

Keith takes a deep breathe, "This has been stupidly wonderful, but I've been thinking about riding you for hours and I wanna thank you for looking after me while I'm like this."

Shiro flushes right red, "K-Keith, I, uhh-"

"It's fine, if you're not into blood, not a lot of people are, I get it." Keith turns his head away, "You could use my mouth instead, that's pretty blood free-"

"Baby." Shiro groans as he lifts up Keith's chin, making eye contact with his lover, "Every time I have the pleasure of making love to you, I will take it. I wanna make you feel so good, Keith. So, so good."

Keith sighs from the promises and feels a little like a haze is coming down on him, "Oh, okay then."

Shiro smiles and Keith wonders for a few seconds if he's dead. Why? Because only an angel could be this sweet.

The two start slow, making out as usual. Neither of them really know who puts the dish to the side and the pillow behind Keith's head and neither of them really care. All they care about is holding each other close and feeling each other up.

Shiro lavishes Keith's neck, kiss, after kiss, after kiss. He bites and licks to spice it up sometimes, always thrilled when Keith will grip his hair like a life line.

After significantly marking his boyfriend up and a few more tongue wars, Shiro skips Keith's chest and heads right for his prize-

When Keith's grip tightens, "Wait."

Shiro blinks up at him in confusion, but sits up still. Keith makes such a pretty picture, laid out like this, all for him to do whatever he wants with.

Keith's looking redder than usual though, so, "Baby, am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you're great , I, uhhh. I just." Keith bites his lip and fists his hands in the back of Shiro's shirt, "Would you touch my chest?"

Shiro gasps and cradles Keith's face, "Babe.... Are you sure? When I said if you were never okay with taking off your shirt around me, I meant it baby."

"And I mean this, Shiro." Keith arches his back, as if trying to initiate the contact he suggested, "I've been thinking about it for weeks and I can't get the thought of it out of my head. You looking at me there, touching me there, kissing me there, it." Keith wets his lips and Shiro follows the movement, "I want is soo bad. I wanna trust you like that." He looks Shiro in the eye, "Please?"

Shiro couldn't say no to Keith even if he tried. So he kisses his nose, smiles and says, "I'd be honoured, Keith. Thank you. If you need me to stop anything, let me know okay, baby? Do your remember safe word and non-verbal cue?"

Keith taps Shiro three times, "Red means stop, orange means I need a second and green means go."

Shiro smiles, "Good kitten."

Keith beams.

Shiro slowly slips his hands up Keith's shirt, just feeling it up and enjoying the beautiful muscle he's finally been blessed with the chance to touch. Shiro would've happily spent his life not knowing what Keith had under there if that's what his boyfriend wanted. But dear God, getting to have the chance to know him even though Keith doesn't like this part of himself…

"Oh baby, you feel so strong." Shiro groans as he feels around for a pack, "I can feel those muscles baby, you work so hard to look so good, don't you?"

Keith gasps and squirms a little, "Yeah, I, I try because I... I wanna feel like a man."

Shiro leans down to whisper in his ear, "You are a man Keith, you don't need these to prove it. You're my man."

He bites his ear, relishing in the little whimper Keith lets out at the touch. God he's so handsome and perfect.

"And so responsive." Shiro murmurs as his fingers reach higher and the skin gets softer, "Do you get touched here often, baby? Do you touch yourself here?"

Keith flushes and turns his head to the side, "Sometimes. When I'm thinking of you."

Shiro groans and kisses him under his jaw, "Baby, I'll make you feel so good, I promise. Is it okay?"

Keith whimpers and nods, "Yes, green, yes please touch my... my..."

Shiro pulls back for a second, "What do you want to call them?"

Keith groans and looks at the ceiling, "I don't know. I know I don't like breasts but I don't think pecs or man boobs is good either."

Shiro chuckles, then an idea pops in his head, "Remember that time you made me cum just from calling my chest tits?"

Keith reacts almost instantaneously, face going firecracker red, ears burning, eyes suddenly glued to Shiro's chest.

Shiro grins, "Do you want me to call them tits, baby?"

Keith groans and arches his back, "Fuck. Yeah, yeah please. They're my... my... my tits."

Shiro grins wider and leans down to capture those lips, "What a good boy, baby, for getting that out. Don't worry, I'll make sure these tits have never felt better."

Keith groans into the kiss and locks a leg around Shiro's waist. Shiro kisses him deeper, bringing a hand experimentally to the right one. He caresses it with feather light fingers, causing Keith to squirm and whimper under him. He grins and then pinches the nipple.

Keith shouts, "TAKASHI!"

Shiro smirks, "Aww, is that what you need baby? Someone to show these tits a rough time? Someone to show 'em what they exist for? To be pinched and licked and touched with the intention of bring you nothing but please?"

Keith whimpers and goes to shove one of his hands down his pants. Shiro grabs it though, then restrains both his hands above his head in a lose grip.

"Naughty, naughty, dear." Shiro chuckles, "You know I'm the only one allowed down there. What do you say?"

"I-I'm sorry sir for trying to touch what belongs to you." Keith whimpers, "Please could you touch me sir? I'm begging you, please."

"But I am touching you, sweetie." Shiro grabs Keith's shirt with his teeth and pulls it up, "I'm giving your tits the roughing they deserve, you're gonna have to beg if you want them somewhere else."

Then he licks Keith's left tit. Keith hisses and whimpers, arching into the touches as the fingers on his other tit get rougher and rougher. Fuck, fuck, it's good, it's all so good, why didn't he try this before for fuck's sake-

Shiro reaches a finger under his pants to touch him through his underwear, "Do you need me here, baby?"

Keith cries out, arching and whimpering, trying to hump the hand inside his pants, "Please, please, please sir, I need your fingers inside me, filling me, making me feel so good, I need them on my tits, please~"

Shiro groans and pulls down Keith's pants. He gets between Keith's legs, gets rid of the underwear and stuffs his face in the bloody pussy. Keith gasps and cries out as both of Shiro's hands go to his chest, holding him down and making him feel good at the same time while Shiro's amazing tongue performs miracles on his sex.

"TAKASHI, YES!" Keith cries out, arching into the touches, "Yes, yes, it's good, it's so good, I love it, I love it, I-" His eyes fill with tears as emotions and pleasure crash down on him, "I love you so much, Takashi."

Shiro pulls back for a second to make eye contact and smiles at Keith, "I love you too, Keith."

Then he goes back to eating Keith out like he's his last meal. Keith groans and whimpers as the pressure mounts, pleads increasing again and again as Shiro does all that he can to make him cum. He moans and grunts and takes breaks to murmur promises of mine and sweet nothings into Keith's skin until finally, he cums.

As Keith sits there heaving, Shiro reaches over the table to grab some tissues to clean Keith up. Keith tries to grab his cloths again, but Shiro happily hands them to him while licking his lips clean of blood and cum.

As he gets finished changing, Keith yawns and rubs at his eyes, "Damnit, why should I be sleepy now?"

Shiro chuckles and scoops Keith up in his arms, "You've had a long day. Let's get you to bed."

Keith flushes and looks down, "But you haven't-"

"I've got it covered, Keith." Shiro starts climbing the stairs, "With the memory of your chest, I don't think I'll ever run out of masturbation fantasies. Fuck, you were perfect and all those faces you made..."

Keith flushes and hides his face in his neck, "So where you. All day you were perfect. And so is your face."

Shiro smiles, "Happy to be of service."

He kicks open their door and lays Keith down in their bed. He sits down with him as Keith gets into a comfortable position.

"Any requests, Keith?" Shiro murmurs.

Keith smiles softly, "Tell me a story and just," He reaches his hand out, "Stay here? With me until I fall asleep?"

Shiro takes his hand and kisses it, "Of course, love."

Keith falls asleep that night to the sound of Shiro telling him of a knight and a barbarian who travelled the lands, falling in love as they seeked revenge for the knight's fallen master.

**Author's Note:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/176134436146/tender-love-and-care Link for promption


End file.
